Nico di Angelo and the Seven Demigods
by MayShadow19
Summary: Nico Di Angelo, a boy abandoned by his family, becomes friends with a bunch of outcasted teenagers in the middle of the woods. One day, when the boy is guarding the house for his friends, a tragic thing happens. Story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Percy Jackson style (mainly SolAngelo pairing)
1. The Beginning

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was once a wealthy kingdom. This kingdom had a lonely King named Hades. One day, Hades came across a beautiful foreigner named Maria Di Angelo. After months of hanging out with her, he eventually married her. They had two kids together: a girl, Bianca, and a boy, Nico.

The two siblings were the best of friends. They always played together with their parents always around them.

Then she got sick. Maria was eating dinner one night with her family until she collapsed onto her food. The doctor said that she has been poisoned and that there was no known cure for it, she has to fight it and win, or die trying. Hades didn't want to see her in so much pain, but he didn't want to loose her so soon either.

She died when the kids were only at the age of six and eight, leaving her family devastated.

Hades, filled with grief, had many envelopes on his desk filled with wedding proposals from different countries. Even his brother was offering his daughter, Persephone. Hades, knowing that Zeus would never give up and might actually kill any other girl than his daughters, accepted this proposal.

Even after his marriage to Persephone, Hades's mood didn't lighten up around her, though he did seen a little happier when he was with his children.

Nico and Bianca were about 10 and 12 when Bianca died. She was playing in the garden with Nico when she was crushed by a pillar that was knocked down towards her by someone unknown. Her death took a toll on the remaining family members, except for Persephone who feigned sadness since she was never really that close to her.

Sometime later, when Nico was moping in the woods near the kingdom border by himself to avoid his step-mother, he met a boy. This boy had shaggy blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes. You could see that even though he has a slim, lean figure and looks no older than eleven years old (Nico's age) he trains. His name is Will Solace.

That's when it all started.

*Note that this is in a fantastical world where kings and queens still rule the world but they were modern-ish clothing.*


	2. I'll See You Later

Nico was now fifteen years old and experienced many near-death situations. It was almost like he was flirting with death. He was almost poisoned, but he wasn't hungry that day so he skipped lunch and gave the food to the animals, who died within a day after consuming the food. He was almost shot in the head with an arrow, but he bent down to pick up his Stygian sword which he dropped during training by himself. He was almost crushed by a several thousand pound bookshelf, but decided to go into an aisle several bookshelves away.

He was one lucky prince.

He also went on many trips into the woods to meet his best friend (and crush) Will Solace. They always spent time together whenever they could but it was always difficult. This is their final day together before Will has to go back to his homeland after five years of "nonstop" training.

"So this is it, huh," said Will as he was leaning against the tree Nico was sitting on. "Our last day together before we go our separate ways."

"I'm gonna miss you, Will," said Nico.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"You said you were going to the kingdom where Apollo rules, right?"

"Yeah, promise me you won't forget about me."

"I promise. As long as you do the same, I won't ever forget you." With this, Nico smiled at Will who returned it with ease. After a few more seconds passed, they both said their final farewells and parted ways.

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's most loved of them all?" The queen Persephone asked her magical mirror which she received as a gift from Lady Aphrodite as a wedding gift.

"You are loved my queen, it's true, but there seems to be someone more loved than you." The mirror replied. This mirror always replied as such, making the queen more curious about the person who's more loved than her. So she asked another question.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, name the most loved of them all." She wanted to know who this person was so she could ki–um–eliminate this person.

"Nico is more loved than you for he has his father, lover, and nation's heart, that is very true."

Enraged, the queen then decided that she needed to get rid of him, some way so that she would be the most loved by hades since she already knew that she is one of the most beautiful ladies in the whole world. (Aphrodite already took the position for being the most beautiful in all the lands, and no one was going to oppose her on that.) She started her master plan to get rid of him once and for all.


	3. Farewell Father

Nico sat at the tree where he and Will met everyday for the past couple of years, bowing fully well that he will not be seeing him today or any day within the next few months maybe years. He sighed, hoping that the wait won't have to be too long. He wanted to get away from the palace, his kingdom even, to go see the world, like how Will did.

Gracefully, he jumped off the branch and went back into the castle through the palace kitchen doors. He greeted the cooks and servants politely as he made his way up to his room. Opening his door that lead to his room, he felt shivers go up his spine but he blew it off like it was nothing. After he closed his door, an axe was smashed on his door where he once stood, but he didn't notice for he was already asleep on his bed.

A couple hours later, Nico was woken up by a butler and told to go to the throne room. When he looked presentable, he left his room and went towards the throne room.

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

"Honey, why don't you go now? I can tell him"

"No, I'll tell him myself. He deserves to know that I'm leaving for half a year to—"

The grand doors of the throne room opened revealing the prince and heir. He walked into the room wearing the typical gear for going outside except it was in his style. He wore a black shirt on top of an aviator jacket (since it was still chilly at that time of the year), black pants with a belt which held his Stygian sword by his side, and some footwear. "Father" he greeted and gave a slight nod in the queen's direction.

"Ah, Nico, I'm glad you could join us. I have some something important to discuss with you." Hades said. "I will be leaving the kingdom for at least half a year to go renew peace treaties with the other kingdoms and some local businesses to find our country. In the meantime, I will trust the kingdom in the council and your care while I am gone. Your mo–" Nico gave him a look. "Persephone will help run the country too if you need any advice from her."

The council consisted of the most respected, intelligent, or richest members of the kingdom, including William Shakespeare, Thomas Jefferson, Duke Minos, Duke Aeacus, and Duke Rhadamanthus. These council members regularly changed their seats with others during the annual elections where there were 100 people elected by the government, and when the people placed their votes, the top 25 people were chosen from the people's votes. Some people got along with Nico, while others got along more with the new queen.

Nico nodded, acknowledging that his father was going to be gone for a short while. It's been a long time since he left on a trip this long, the longest lasting for a week which he usually took Persephone with him. This time, he was going to be left with Persephone for a whole 6 months, at least.

On that note, a servant went up to the king and told him that his carriage was ready. Hades stood up and walked towards the direction of the carriage with Nico and Persephone trailing behind him.

When he arrived at the carriage, he took off his coat which revealed his black armor and got on his horse's back.

"Farewell darling, I'll miss you"

He gave a nod to her and said, "Be good Nico. I'll be back and I expect this kingdom to be in top shape"

Nico gave a small smile and bid his father goodbye as Hades rode out of the castle gates with his guards and stunt double who was in the carriage.


	4. Take Care, Nico diAngelo

Persephone was furious. How dare he just nod at her as if she was nothing of importance to him? She is his _wife_ , not some useless maid.

She _had_ to get rid of him.

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

A girl bowed before the queen before straightening up again. She had short black hair with some blue streaks in them and electric blue eyes that'd make grown men pee their pants. A silver circlet was placed like a tiara on her head and she wore a typical hunting gear (except she had a Death to Barbie shirt instead of a normal shirt) with a bow and quiver strapped to her back.

"I, Queen Persephone, welcome you to this kingdom, Hunter of Artemis. I—"

"Thalia"

"What?"

"My name is Thalia."

"Ah... well anyway, Thalia, as I was saying, I hired you to get rid of a pest for me. He—"

"I don't do pest control, I hunt. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I was getting to that. I want you to get rid of Nico di Angelo for for me."

That statement through Thalia off guard. "The crown prince of this kingdom which you rule? Isn't he your stepson?"

"Yes. And?"

"Why would you get rid of him? I mean you don't have that many years ahead to keep you ruling this country. Isn't Hades younger than you by a couple years?"

Persephone didn't really like this huntress very much so far. "I want you to get rid of him. That is your job. Don't question my reasons for doing so."

"Okay... So when will I get paid?"

"When you bring me his heart."

"Ain't that kind of disgusting? What are you gonna do, eat it to show your victory over him?"

Persephone thought it over. "Well I guess I could"

 _That was sarcasm. I feel bad for this Nico kid to have his stepmother want to kill him so much that she'll eat his heart._ "So I have to bring you the heart and then I'm paid?"

"Yes. Now get going"

With that, Thalia left the palace to go track down Nico, who was said to be exploring.

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

Nico was sitting on one of the lower tree branches things of his past when he was with Will on this very tree. They'd talk about anything from family to their day or just enjoying the breeze from up high.

He was brought out of his dreamy state when he heard a twig snap. It sounded like it was about 30 feet away. He quickly got up and climbed high on the tree, shaded from the eyes of the world with the tree's magnificent leaves.

A couple minutes later, a girl came out of the bushes looking a little frustrated. "Ugh, why can't he stay still? If he wants to live, he'd come out to the open so that I can approach him before any others do."

This confused Nico. What did she mean by "if he wants to live"? Who is this "he" she was talking about?

She stopped in her tracks and smiled. This caught Nico off guard, especially when she disappeared from his line of sight. Next thing he knew, he was pushed out of a tree.

Lucky for him that he had cat like reflexes and landed on his feet, even if it he hurt both his feet in the process.

The girl then jumped down from the tree she pushed him off of and pinned him to the ground so he couldn't get up. She smiled as said "Hello."

"Hi."

"I have a proposition for you." Nico raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, it'll benefit you. You see, I was hired by the queen to kill you and bring back your heart as proof. Let me finish before you speak. Anyway, I don't feel like killing or dissecting you for that matter so I will direct you to a place in the woods where you should be safe from her. If you go straight through those trees over there, take 2 lefts, a right, go straight, take the road that is the second to the right, you should eventually see no more road anymore. When that happens, go straight and you should come across a cottage in the middle of the woods. That cottage will be your new home until further notice. Any questions?"

Thalia got off of him and now they were sitting face to face.

Nico sighed. "So I have to follow your directions to this haven cottage in order to escape Persephone's wrath?"

"Yes."

"How long do I have to stay in that cottage?"

Thalia nodded. "Until further notice."

With that Nico got up and thanked Thalia for the advice. She was even kind enough to grab some clothes for him from his room and handed him the bag as a parting gift.

* * *

Author's Note: I will not be updating as much as I would like to. I'm on vacation for a month. This might be the only chapter you'll get during my absence. ~If you want more information, check out my story "My Life, My Diary" on Wattpad under the same pen name~


	5. I'm Lost

Nico gave out a frustrated sigh. This was his sixth time that the path split up. If he remembered correctly, that girl told him to "take 2 lefts, a right, go straight, take the road that's the second to the right" and he'd then the path should end. He did all that, but the road didn't end. There was one last split, one going to the right, the other going left.

He went over to a tree and picked up a fallen branch before going to the fork of the road. He crouched down to place the branch on the ground standing up before letting it go to see which way it'd fall.

It fell straight, right in between where the roads split.

"Even the stick doesn't know where to go next..."

Nico got up and dusted himself off. He closed his eyes and spun around three times before walking 5 steps forward. When he opened his eyes, he say that he was walking in the same direction that the stick pointed to before.

He shrugged and continued to go in between the two pathways.

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

It's been a couple hours since he has been lost. But he continued forward, hoping that what she said was true. It wasn't that unbelievable that Persephone would hire someone to kill him, but he didn't think that she'd go that far yet.

After a couple more minutes of walking, Nico looked up to the sky to see that it was red, the sun was setting. When he turned his head to look in front of him, he saw a faint light in between the trees. This sparked a hope in Nico. He wished that that light comes from the house that Thalia was talking about.

As he ran towards the light, the illumination coming from in between the trees grew in size and brightness. When he burst through the trees, he saw a one story house in an underground house. An atrium bermed house that was earth sheltered to be exact.

The lights of the house were on but you couldn't see any shadows inside the house. No one was probably home.

Nico knocked on the door, hoping that someone would at least be inside the home to allow him to spend however long there. Couple minutes later... no one showed up. He knocked again and when he heard no response, he turned the doorknob thinking that someone might have collapsed and could go to the door.

It opened.

He pushed the door and saw that it was a quaint house, all wooden actually which was something he hasn't really seen in a long time. He stepped into the house calling out hellos from time to time incase they hadn't heard from him before.

Once he entered the house, he had to go down a couple stairs before he could actually step into the foyer where there was a shelf to place shoes at. Nico neatly placed his boots next to the shelf in order to not disturb the system that was going on in the shoe shelf then continued down the entryway to come across the dining and living room. There was a dining table with 8 chairs and three couches: one a love seat, one L-shaped Lawson couch, and one Meridienne couch, all of them in different shades of dark grey. He continued his adventure around the house and passed by the kitchen and 10 bedrooms.

After he checked the whole house to see if anyone did collapse, exhaustion came over him and he fell fast asleep on the Meridienne couch.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope to update soon! I'm now finishing the first part of my trip sooo yeah...


	6. New Companions

"Hey, wake up"

Groggily, Nico opened his eyes to see seven different faces.

"Hi?" Nico said while rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry that I just barged into your home, but the door was unlocked and I didn't really want to sleep outside."

When he said that, all of them turned to glared at a raven-haired, green-eyed boy who smiled sheepishly and said "Oops."

A girl with brown hair and golden eyes came forth and greeted Nico, with others soon following after her example.

"How about we have dinner right about now, 'cause I'm starving," the Latino boy said.

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

Laughter filled the air as the eight teenagers shared stories of their lives.

"Wait... so you _actually_ ate a stapler when you were 2 years old!"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to, but no one was watching me and I was _2_ for goodness sakes. Give me a break."

"Percy, would you pass me the mashed potatoes?"

"Here."

"So Nico, you never did say why you're here. Well, why are you here?" Frank asked Nico who sat across from him.

Nico shrugged. Honestly, he didn't know that much. All her knew was that his stepmother wanted to get rid of him so that she could take the throne, and the only way she knew of how to get rid of him was to kill him. She hired a hunter who didn't complete her mission, she instead gave him directions to this house.

When he told them this, they just nodded to show that they understood what he was saying. "There is a spare bedroom down the hall across Jason's room. Why don't you take it until it's safe for you to go back home."

Nico gave a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

The next day, there was a knock on the door while the eight teenagers were eating breakfast. Not expecting anyone to come for the next few weeks, Piper got up to open the door.

The banging on the door got louder and before Piper could open the door, it opened itself revealing Thalia.

"Gods, you take forever to open the door. Oh hey Piper." Thalia gave her greetings to everyone before noticing that Nico was in the room with them. "Good he's here too. Well I'm sure you heard his story. Got any food left for me?"

"Here" Annabeth said as she handed her a plate with toast, eggs, and some meat.

Thalia pulled up a chair and sat in between Jason and Nico. Ten minutes later, she finished her meal and waved goodbye to the teens before leaving in a hurry.

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

Over the next month, Nico followed the routine he was given by the Seven in order I keep his share. He had to clean the dishes after lunch every other day and keep guard of the house in case of any intrusion by unwanted visitors. With Annabeth in charge, the girls were in charge of the shop where most of their income came from. Jason and Frank were in charge of getting the supplies for the shop while Percy held some classes at a nearby lake. Aside from working at the shop, Piper and Hazel were in charge of getting groceries from the market everyday to fill the stomachs of eight plus teens, depending on who decided to join them since that house was a pit stop between the two towns on either side of the house.

Nico was introduced to those close to the Seven at the eastern town where the shop was at. He met the town's blacksmith Beckendorf; the bar owner Pollux (his twin brother Castor died about a year ago due to invaders); the pranksters and mailmen, Travis and Connor; and other shop owners, such as Silena (who owned a treats shop and was dating Beckendorf), Clarisse (the weapons shop owner), Butch (a local security force member), and others.

In the next town (which is west of the house), Nico was introduced to the mayor, Reyna; the town drunk (off of Kool-Aid, not alcohol), Dakota; the clothing store owner, Michael; the grocery store owner, Leila; and many others.

During those months, Nico got to know people from both towns filled with teenage rejects. All those living there were either runaways from their homes, on temporary leave until things got better, or abandoned by their family and loved ones.

About a month after his stay, a war between the monsters in the Forrest and the two villages broke out which lead to lots of deaths. Percy and Annabeth took charge in leading the eastern town, Camp Half-Blood. Jason and Reyna lead the western town, Camp Jupiter. (Both of these towns were called camps due to most people temporarily living there.) About eight weeks later, a boy by the name of Octavian caused a fight to break out between the two towns. This lead to both towns being vulnerable to the creatures of the Forrest which ended up in more deaths than there should've been. When the campers realized how pointless the fight was, they banished Octavian from ever coming near both towns again before mourning for all the deaths and celebrating for surviving.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanted to thank everyone who is taking time out of their lives to read this book

Special thanks to all thlse who favorited and followed my book!


	7. The Kingdom of the Sky

Will arrived home after a two week journey on horseback, especially if a carriage carrying a princess was involved. Normally the journey would take 6 days at max if it was just Will and his entourage (without the carriage). But he had to bring Princess Drew of Aphrodite's kingdom with him on his journey back home.

As Will's job as the grandson of King Zeus and son of Prince Apollo, he had to represent them and be kind to others, including her. He was kindly asked by Queen Demeter, whose kingdom was in between Hades and Aphrodite's, to take Princess Drew to her home since her stay at Demeter's was over. (She was with Demeter to learn the many ways of not gaining weight by eating certain foods.) Throughout the journey to Aphrodite's palace, Drew kept complaining about the heat and how it was ruining her hair by making it frizzy and her precious face because it's too delicate for this kind of weather (though I'm sure she's just saying that because she doesn't look presentable to the guards).

After we dropped her off at her home, we made it to the kingdom within a couple of days from Aphrodite's castle.

Upon arriving home, he had to greet his family members announcing his return before being able to go off to his room where he can dream of memories he shared with a certain prince.

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

Two months later after his return, he was summoned to court to discuss about a quest that he and a few others, namely Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Grover (who happens to know his way around those woods because he lives there), would venture on to defeat a couple monsters that were terrorizing a couple towns not too far from the kingdom.

There had been rumors about monsters of all kinds that have been attacking two specific villages in the heart of No Man's Land, a territory that all the leaders of the nearby kingdoms agreed to leave alone until further notice. It was also unknown of how the two villages came to be for no one should be able to survive there with the amount of monsters that roam those lands. Surely people from those villages would die.

Anyway, Will's quest is to take down 10 monsters (doesn't matter what monsters) and bring something back to show that he and the others did in fact take down whichever monsters. For example, if they encounter Medusa and manage to vanquish her, they would take her head as a "souvenir" or if they come across the Minotaur, they would take a horn or something to show that they vanquished him.

"So, are we ready?" Grover asks the other three as he puts on his satchel.

The other three look at him in confusion. "Where are the horses?"

"Horses? We're going into The Forrest, which is in No Man's Land, where many creatures of the night roam, and you want to bring horses? Are you crazy!?"

"... yes?"

Grover sighed before exiting the Outer Court of the castle.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Will ran after him to catch up.

* * *

-•-•-•-

* * *

"Ouch! Stop pushing me!"

"I'll stop pushing you when you stop whipping your hair back to hit my face!"

"I'll stop whipping my hair when _you_ stop pushing me!"

"Well too bad, 'cause I'm not stopping until you stop!"

"Ugh! You're such a kid!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah—"

"Guys! Can't we be civil to each other just for once?"

"We will be civil, once he—"

"We're here. Camp Half-Blood"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating very much... I have a bit of a writers block and other things going on in my life so I won't be able to update as much as I want to. Plus this is my gift to my readers while I disappear for almost a week due to marching band camp, which lasts from 8:30-21:00


End file.
